


Executive Decision

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Community: 52_challenge, F/F, Milk And Cookies, one of those days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth has had a long day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Executive Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW President's Day prompt "Executive Decision" and my 52_Challenge table prompt "Milk"

"You look tired," Kate said, poking her head into Elizabeth's office.

Elizabeth looked up and smiled wearily at the sight of her lover. "Just another day in Pegasus," she replied.

John's team had been captured by hostile natives and Lorne's team had suffered heavy fire to retrieve them. Both groups were currently in the infirmary driving Carson nuts. Not even a day later, a group of biologists cataloging an unknown lab in the bowels of the city had accidentally released a virulent strain of the Pegasus flu that had laid out half of the expedition team before quarantine procedures had properly kicked in. To say that Carson's team, or Elizabeth, were overstressed was a severe understatement.

Kate smiled sympathetically; there was little that she could do in her professional capacity to help in situations like this, and situations like this were unfortunately fairly common on Atlantis. However, there _was_ something that she could do for Elizabeth. Reaching forward, she gently slipped Elizabeth's datapad from beneath her hands. Saving all open files, Kate then shut it off and tucked it away.

"What?" Elizabeth sounded more bemused than worried, so Kate continued.

Gently herding the other woman back to her room, Kate explained, "You're tired. I'm making an executive decision that you need a break."

"You can't make executive decisions," Elizabeth protested mildly.

Kate raised one eyebrow at her, silently asking, "oh yes, who's going to stop me?" Once she had Elizabeth settled down on her couch with a glass of milk and a plate of cookies, Kate sat down beside her lover. "I shall now allow you to make an executive decision about whether we watch an action movie or a romantic movie."

Smiling tiredly, Elizabeth nestled her head on Kate's shoulder. "I abdicate; you decide," she whispered. So Kate did.


End file.
